


Are you paying attention now?

by dancey94



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Kissing, M/M, Memory Palace, Mind Palace, Professor!Hannibal, enjoy, i sense a theme to my last fics, student!Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 07:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancey94/pseuds/dancey94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is inattentive and rude during the lecture. Professor Lecter intends to punish him for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you paying attention now?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mads_Hugh_Lover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mads_Hugh_Lover/gifts).



> inspired by [ this gifset](http://color-division.tumblr.com/post/130256450069/sort-of-professorstudent-au-actually-i-was-going)

I

It was already late in the afternoon yet Will still had one lecture left to attend. Many of the other students decided to skip the lecture and go for a beer or simply go home but Will was not such kind of a student. The worst part was that he liked those lectures – they were led by an utterly enigmatic and charismatic professor Lecter and even though Will found the topic barely interesting, he wouldn’t miss the lectures for the world.

Will sat in the last seat in a row, in the middle of the room and took out his notebook and a pen. Professor Lecter was organising his notes on the desk and greeting the students with an amused smile.

The lights were dimmed and the presentation was about to begin. The professor stood up, his pose always so confident and noble; like he was from a royal family indeed. He always wore elegant clothes: suits and neatly ironed dress shirts. Even his shoes were shining.

The professor was shifting his gaze from the presentation on the screen to the students. Occasionally, Will’s eyes met the professor in the dark and Graham could swear he stopped breathing for a moment.

Will wrote down the most interesting pieces of information but in the middle of the lecture he stopped paying attention and his thoughts went someplace else. His eyes lost focus and his lips parted slightly.

“Am I boring you, Mr Graham?”

Will heard his name, uttered by the familiar voice, and shivered. He looked at the professor standing two rows before him with his eyebrows lifted, waiting for an answer.

“No, no, no. I was just…distracted. I apologise.”

Lecter nodded but made one big step forward, moving closer to where Will was sitting.

“Has something happened?” The professor inquired and Will frowned slightly.

“Um… I’d rather be punished for inattention than talk publicly about my problems.”

That was rude. Will knew it was and Hannibal knew that, too. The professor had a reputation of a man who hated rudeness. Will instantly regretted his answer but it was too late.

“All right. Stay after the lecture and I’ll think of a proper punishment.”

Will nodded and blushed furiously. He’d never been punished, he was always the best student in the group.

The remainder of the lecture Will scribbled down some notes and wondered what punishment he’d get. Writing an essay wouldn’t be a good solution because he likes writing and Lecter was impressed, if not rendered speechless when he read the first of Will’s works.

The time was up and the professor turned off the projector and the laptop. Everyone looked at Will before they left and soon the classroom was empty, apart from Lecter and Will. Graham packed his things and approached the lecturer, who was stuffing his bag with a laptop and the notes.

“Mr Graham. You’ve been terribly naughty. You weren’t paying attention at my lecture and then you spoke to me in a manner that… Well, that was plainly rude. What’s to be done about that?”

Will was blushing and frowning because - did the professor just asked him for an idea of punishment?

“I apologise. I realise that was inappropriate of me to say. It was disrespectful.”

“I’m glad we agree on that.” Lecter said, his eyes warm and not seeking pleasure in tormenting his student. “However, you did ask for punishment. I think it would be advisable if you came over to my house on Friday evening. I believe that’s when the students like to go for a drink or to a club so I wish to deny you one such outing.”

Will wanted to laugh but he frowned instead. Visiting his professor’s house? For what purpose?

“I don’t-”

“You don’t know where I live, I’m aware. Here,” Lecter gave Will a small piece of paper with an address on it. “come at seven?”

“Um… all right…” Will slowly nodded, his eyes expressing confusion.

“Also you should read this book” Lecter handed Will a book with a huge title saying _Inferno_ “and be prepared to answer any questions I may have. Oh, and I’ll be sure to know what made you so distracted today.”

The last sentence was uttered nearly seductively and Will had to lower his head to hide his blush.

“Would that be all, professor Lecter?”

“That would be all, Mr Graham.”

That afternoon Will returned to his room ashamed and terrified. He immediately started reading the book he was given and fell asleep with it between his hands.

~~~~~~~~~~

II

The building was huge, with a second floor. Will walked at the given address and stared at the house for a while before he plucked the courage to ring the bell. He’d packed a notebook and the copy of _Inferno_ ; he was prepared for a lecture or a conversation about Dante, whichever the professor would choose.

The door opened and revealed Lecter’s figure, all slim and tall, with a hint of tan. The man was dressed in a dress shirt and a suit, but without a tie, which is his usual accessory. Nevertheless, Will was impressed and slightly afraid he was underdressed. Graham had put on dark jeans and a t-shirt. Good thing he grabbed a jacket at the last moment.

“Good evening, Will. You’re right on time.” The professor said and invited Will inside.

A smell of a delicious dinner was pervading the space and Will blushed as his stomach growled lowly. Lecter smiled warmly and led them to the dining room with a huge long table in the centre.

“Please, have a sit. You may put your bag on the table right there.” The professor said and left the room.

Will placed his bag where Lecter advised and looked around the room. There were a few paintings on the walls and a couple of figurines here and there. The smell of fresh flowers mixed with the remains of Lecter’s aftershave and the scent of dinner. It all made Will slightly dizzy so he took a seat and waited.

Lecter returned with two plates which he set by Will and by the seat opposite.

“Would you like some wine?” Lecter asked and the question surprised Will (probably the whole situation did) as he couldn’t utter anything, he just nodded slowly, hoping it’s not some sort of test.

The professor poured them a glass of red wine and sat opposite Will by the huge table.

“Apart from Dante, I enjoy also cooking and you are being my guinea pig tonight as this is the first time I prepared such dish. Having said that, I hope you’ll let me know if there is a way for me to improve.” Lecter said with a smile and glistening sparks in his eyes.

“I didn’t expect dinner.” Will confessed while looking at the plate, still mildly shocked.

“What did you expect?”

“A lecture about my manners and the book.”

“We’ll get to that later.” Lecter said with an amused smile and took the first bite. Will followed and almost moaned in delight; the meal was perfect. “First I’d like to know how you find your life at the university? Do you think the classes are challenging enough?”

This was some kind of test, wasn’t it? Will couldn’t say he hated the classes with Miss Lounds because she’s obnoxious and her attitude is too familiar for Will’s taste. And he couldn’t say one of the professors taught his students through methods already forgotten by the history.

“I manage. I focus on the positive aspects and pay more attention to the topics that interest me.”

“One would assume my lectures don’t include in those topics.” Lecter commented with a mischievous grin.

“Actually, they do.”

“Tell me why were you not paying attention the last time, then.”

Will sighed and put down his fork. He reached for the glass of wine and took a sip of the crimson liquid.

“We had classes on psychology before your lecture and were discussing the concept of a mind palace. I guess I wrapped my head around this concept and was trying to build such a place.”

Will observed as Lecter smiled wider, with his eyes focused solely on the man opposite him.

“Where were you when you were distracted?” The professor asked.

“Fishing.” Will said with a soft laugh; he knew how stupid that must have sounded, but Lecter only siled warmly and sipped on the wine. “I like fishing, it makes me peaceful.”

“In those moments where you can't overcome your surroundings, you can make it all go away.” Lecter noticed.

“Put my head back, close my eyes, wade into the quiet of the stream.”

The men smiled at each other and Will felt warmth spreading all over his face and neck.

“There’s so much more to that concept. It offers stability, something that many people lack.”

“Do you lack stability?” Will asked shyly.

“I lack company.” Will snorted because how can a man of Lecter’s reputation be lacking company? He must have had friends among the academics. “Of someone who would understand the workings of my mind and who would be willing to accept them.”

Will thought of the many times when he was working on a group project and his ideas always differed from other people. He couldn’t remember the last time someone agreed with him on something. No, actually, he could. It was when Lecter returned the essays and his only comment was ‘Brilliant work’.

“Are you missing out on something tonight?” The professor asked, interrupting Will’s thoughts.

“No. I believe you can guess I’m not a going-out type of student. I prefer quiet places and intimate atmosphere rather than noisy clubs full of drunk people.”

“Yes. I identify with you fully. I was also an unpopular student because I preferred spending my evenings reading.”

“But haven’t you ever felt alone because of that?”

“Do _you_ feel alone?”

“I believe it’s rude to answer a question with a question.” Will said with a smirk.

Maybe it was the alcohol or maybe the cosy atmosphere but Will opened up a little and felt more confident to joke and be more honest.

“I have to agree. It was rude. So now it’s your turn to think of a proper punishment for me.”

Will swallowed the wine and looked straight into his professor’s eyes. Could he propose any kind of even the most inappropriate form of revenge?

“I want you to answer the question. When you were spending your evenings reading, didn’t you feel lonely? Didn’t you dream about someone to share your interests with? Did you fantasise you were living in a world from a book and then you were so disappointed when it turned out to be only a mere wish?”

“It sounds like you are speaking from experience.” Lecter teased.

“Maybe I am.” Will admitted and reached for the glass of wine.

The dinner being over, Lecter offered a seat in the living room, by a fireplace. The professor brought the glasses and the wine, sat in the chair next to Will and opened a book – _Inferno_.

They started sharing thoughts and interpretations about the content and Will completely lost track of time. The discussion took a rather odd turn sometime around ten, as Lecter asked about Will’s love life. There was not really much to say, Will confessed and he said he was aware he was not the most pleasant person to be around, which Lecter defied.

“I find your company more pleasant than the one of my colleagues from the university. I hope I made my point clear.”

Will blushed, the alcohol and the compliment heating his cheeks. Seeing Will’s embarrassment and discomfort, Lecter decided to open the huge windows leading to the balcony. Before he could smooth the curtain, he felt Will’s presence next to him.

“May I step outside for a moment? I need some air.” Will asked and Lecter nodded, opening the windows wider for the man.

They both appeared on the balcony and Will leaned against the rails, breathing in deeply. Lecter stood next to him, not too close to give the man some space but close enough to brush their arms.

“I like your lectures. I don’t know why I was not paying attention then.” Will started babbling and Lecter smiled, shifting next to the younger man.

“Are you paying attention now?” The professor asked and leaned even closer to Will, their faces mere inches apart.

“Isn’t this illegal? Or unethical?” Will asked already looking at his professor’s lips.

“I haven’t done anything inappropriate…yet.” Lecter noticed in a low tone, teasing manner and they both knew Will was on the hook.

“Something tells me it’s about to change.” Will said and their lips touched in a gentle kiss.

Neither knew who was the one to make the contact, it seemed like a mutual decision. Lecter lifted his arm and grabbed Will’s shoulder, caressed it slowly, while Will hesitantly began stroking his professor’s cheek and neck.

He never even dared to suspect he’d be kissing his lecturer one day but he was glad to be able to. Lecter always seemed so attractive and the evening proved he’s a genuinely friendly man.

The kiss was slow and didn’t progress beyond gentle touches of lips. Then Lecter pulled back and seemed to be searching something in Will’s eyes. Probably a permission for the next step. Will was the one to connect their lips again and this time he opened his mouth to invite Hannibal in. Lecter might have been embarrassed about the soft noise he made because he suddenly pulled back once more.

“This is the farthest we will go tonight.” The older man announced.

“Afraid I’ll report you to the dean?” Will asked with a mischievous grin on his smug face.

Lecter smiled warmly and leaned so that he could whisper in Will’s ear.

“I’m afraid…your little hole…is too tight for now…and I need time…to stretch you.”

Lecter caressed Will’s back to feel the shiver run through the man’s body.

Right. There were a lot of such evenings ahead of them and Hannibal would make sure to prepare Will for the final examination.


End file.
